Shadow Puppets
by gladrags2012
Summary: An old adversary and one-time ally returns to seek the help of the team. Can he be trusted ?
1. Chapter 1

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Can they trust him ? Who is he really working for ?**

Frank rubbed his chin doubtfully and looked across at Stella. "Are you sure this is a good idea ?" he asked. "We've got no idea if he's on the level. This guy is seriously dangerous. What if he's working with KORPS ?" he asked.

"There's no way he's ever going back to KORPS after what they did to him !" said Stella.

"That's not what you said when we had to break him out of prison," Frank reminded her.

"Yes, I know. Well, he proved himself there didn't he ?" asked Stella.

"He did, briefly at least. The thing is Stella, you're expecting me to put the safety of my team into the hands of this, frankly, rather deranged and deadly individual," complained Frank. "Is it worth the risk ?" he asked.

"Do we have a choice ?" asked Stella.

Frank sat back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his hair. "I'll call them down," he said finally, reaching for the communicator.

Aneisha was sitting in geography wishing it would all end. Mr. Flatley had decided that a good way of remembering information about the different countries they were studying was to learn a song from the region in the local language. He was now attempting to teach the class some Italian. It wasn't going well. "No, not Valerie, Roly, it's Volare," said Mr. Flatley.

"Didn't Amy Winehouse do that one Sir ?" asked Roly, looking completely confused.

"No, I don't think she was alive," said Mr. Flatley, sighing. "Now, listen carefully to the lyric everyone !" he encouraged them.

Aneisha glanced across and noticed that as usual, Zoe was listening and joining in as best she could. Dan was merely staring into the distance. His eyes were wide open with that 'Yeah, I'm really paying attention' look which always meant he was dreaming about something. Aneisha's guess was that he was either dreaming about Zoe or spying. On balance, she guessed it was probably spying. He looked a lot dreamier when he was thinking about Zoe.

She checked out Tom who was looking alertly at his text book. No, he wasn't. Tom was looking alertly at his tablet computer which he had balanced inside his propped-up text book, to hide it from the teacher's view. Aneisha smiled to herself. This team really had turned not paying attention into a fine art. It was a huge relief when she noticed her pencil flashing. She glanced around at the others. They'd all noticed except Dan who was still staring the thousand yard stare. When Mr. Flatley walked to the back of the class to try to get Byron to pick out the chords on his guitar, Aneisha, Tom and Zoe all stood to leave. Tom pulled on Dan's sleeve as he went past, causing him to stand up and follow. Suddenly realising what he was doing, Dan ducked back to grab his bag, book and jacket before following the others quietly out of the room.

The team ran as quietly as they could through the school corridors to the janitor's cupboard. After being transformed into their spy outfits they stepped out of the lift. Aneisha glanced across at Dan. "You could really do with one of those things at your house," she said.

"What do you mean," asked Dan sounding annoyed. "I'm under cover aren't I ?" he asked.

"Boy, it's a good cover !" said Tom. "Anyone would think you were just a typical untidy school kid," he added. Dan looked as if were about to argue when his expression changed to one of shock. The others looked at him strangely and then turned to see what he was looking at. They stiffened in surprise at what they saw.

Standing between Frank and Stella was a much cleaner, tidier, better dressed Shadow Master. He looked completely different to how they had first met him when they broke him out of his secret top-security prison. His hair had been cut into a neat style. His was wearing dark clothes and shoes. Never-the-less, he was clearly the same man. The suspicious, angry eyes were the same. He stared at them expressionlessly and smiled slightly at their shock.

"You look surprised to see me," he said, evenly.

"Well, yeah. We kind of assumed we'd never see you again !" said Dan. "Wouldn't exactly call you matey, if you know what I mean," he added.

"That would be a fair assessment," agreed the Shadow Master coolly. "However, we now share a common enemy and there is a pressing matter which must be dealt with," he said, turning towards Stella.

"Yes," she said, sounding slightly nervous. "We have a mission for you, and it will involve working with the Shadow Master."

All four teens stared at her. "Us," said Tom pointing at his chest, "with him ?" he said, pointing at the Shadow Master.

Frank cleared his throat. "Well, this mission isn't without its issues," he said. "However, on balance, I don't think we have much choice. Perhaps you can explain," he said to the Shadow Master.

"As you know, I was formerly a member of KORPS," began the Shadow Master. "I have been dedicating myself recently to bringing them down, especially the Mastermind and the Crime Minister. Those worms betrayed me, and they shall pay !" he snarled. He cleared his throat and began again, in an expressionless voice. "As part of my investigations I came across a conspiracy to murder key world figures, using secret KORPS agents."

"Aren't all their agents secret ?" asked Aneisha.

"Of course," agreed the Shadow Master, with a small bow towards Aneisha. "However, there is something different about these agents."

"What ?" asked Tom.

"I don't know. That is what worries me," said the Shadow Master.

"I can understand your scepticism," said Stella in the silence that followed the Shadow Master's odd final statement. "The Shadow Master informed us earlier this month of an intended victim of this conspiracy. We ignored him, and the target was assassinated in very peculiar circumstances," she added, frowning.

"Who killed them ?" asked Dan.

"We have no idea," said Stella.

"How were they killed ?" asked Tom.

"We don't know that either," said Stella. "The issue here is, that the Shadow Master has information that he won't give us unless he becomes part of our team," she explained. "He specifically asked to work with you four."

"What ? Why us ?" asked Zoe, speaking for the first time.

"Because I know I can trust you," said the Shadow Master.

"How do you know he didn't kill them ?" asked Dan, sceptically. The Shadow Master looked at him with an appreciative smile.

"As it happens, he was in a meeting with the Head of MI9 when the assassination took place," explained Stella.

"That only means he didn't do it himself," said Dan. "He could have got someone else to do it."

"I no longer have the necessary organisation at my disposal," said the Shadow Master. "Unfortunately my reputation precedes me and I am unable to recruit operatives," he explained with a thin-lipped smile.

"Nobody will touch you ?" asked Dan.

"Precisely," agreed the Shadow Master.


	2. Chapter 2

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Can they trust him ? Who is he really working for ?**

"_Unfortunately my reputation precedes me and I am unable to recruit operatives," he explained with a thin-lipped smile._

"_Nobody will touch you ?" asked Dan._

"_Precisely," agreed the Shadow Master._

"Okaaaay," said Tom. "So where do we come in with this ?" he asked.

"We want you to go through the video footage we have from the assassination and find anything we've missed," said Stella. "Then we need to be ready to protect the next target."

"Who's the next target ?" asked Aneisha.

"The Head of MI9," said Frank.

There was a moment's silence while they all took in this information. "How long do we have ?" asked Zoe.

"Two days," said the Shadow Master. "My intelligence has been very reliable so far. I see no reason to doubt it this time."

"And you're going to work with us ?" Zoe asked the Shadow Master doubtfully.

"Yes, we thought it would be best if the Shadow Master worked directly with MI9 to deal with this threat, rather than risk interfering with one another," explained Stella.

"So why do you want to stop these people ?" asked Dan, looking the Shadow Master in the eye.

The man looked directly back into his gaze. "Because they are saying I did it," he said simply. "I did not."

The team had to return to lessons. They walked to Mr. McNab's history lesson in silence. "This is weird," said Dan. The others all nodded. After struggling to listen to history for a period, they left for lunch. They walked together to the lunch hall. "This is so, so weird," said Dan.

"I can't really get my head round it either," said Aneisha. "I mean, Mr. Moody Psycho-killer wants to work with us specifically, because he thinks he can trust us. I'm not sure that's something I want to put on my spy CV !"

"He seemed pretty genuine," said Zoe, semi-hopefully.

"Yeah, he's the nicest psychopath in town," agreed Dan, crunching up his forehead. "It's just that I'm dead scared of him. We can't stop him doing whatever he wants. Not even Zoe can take him on," he added. "What do we do if he goes berserk or something ?"

"I don't know. Maybe Frank can give us a knockout gas or something," suggested Tom. "You know, for emergencies," he added.

"Or maybe, just permanently," suggested Dan.

"I think we must need him, or Stella would never agree to let him join us like this," suggested Aneisha. The others all looked at her.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right," said Tom, sighing heavily.

After lunch they headed down to the base where Frank had loaded up the computers with all the video footage taken around the location of the assassination. "How did they die ?" asked Aneisha.

"We don't know. See if you can work it out," suggested Frank. He pressed a remote and the big central screen came up with a scene from some sort of conference. "This was an international meeting of the heads of security services," explained Frank. "This footage was film of the event's keynote speeches. Coming up next is the head of the French secret service."

The speaker at the podium stepped back and shook the hand of another man who came on to the stage. The man smiled, took a sip of water, rested his hands on the podium and then froze with a look of shock on his face. Then he seemed to slowly slump to the floor. People rushed to his aid and soon a small group was gathered round his body. "He was pronounced dead minutes later by the paramedics," said Frank.

"Was the water poisoned ?" asked Aneisha.

"No, we tested it," said Frank.

"Was he electrocuted ?" asked Tom.

"There were small burns on his hands, but they would only have been caused by enough electricity to stun him briefly," said Frank. "It wouldn't be enough to kill him."

"Can we watch the rest of the footage ?" asked Dan. "I want to see what happens next," he said.

"But he's already dead," said Aneisha.

"No, according to Frank, he's only stunned," said Dan.

"Oh, I get you !" said Aneisha. "Go on Frank, play the footage," she said.

The video moved on. People gathered around the prone figure of the security chief. Only the top half of his body was visible to the left of the podium. "Frank, can you zoom in a bit. We need to see if he's breathing," said Aneisha.

Looking puzzled, Frank zoomed in on the chest of the security chief. "Well, I'll be ..." trailed off Frank. Even with the grainy close-up footage, they could still see the man's chest slowly going up and down. "He's still alive !" whispered Frank. He zoomed back out and continued the footage. Two paramedics arrived on the scene and knelt beside the unconscious man.

"They were quick," said Dan, frowning. "Where did they come from ?"

"Hm," said Frank. He started tapping furiously on another computer keyboard. "Well, the nearest hospital would be about 12 minutes away, on a good day," he said. "These ones arrive within, about, let's see, 3 minutes. Oh," Frank became silent. "Focus in again Tom. We need to see what they're doing," said Frank.

They all crowded around the big screen to get a better look. Tom zoomed in on the two paramedics knelt beside the prone victim. "There !" said Zoe, pointing to the hands of the furthest paramedic. "What's that ?" she asked.

"It looks like a syringe," said Tom thoughtfully. "I can't see anything in it though," he said, puzzled. They watched as the paramedic pushed the syringe against the hidden side of the man's chest. "What's he doing ?" asked Tom.

"Oh, I see," said Frank, sounding depressed.

"Hm, clever," said the Shadow Master from directly behind Dan's shoulder. Dan almost leapt into the air it freaked him out so much.

"Oh God ! Don't creep up behind me like that !" complained Dan.

"Sorry. Habit," said the Shadow Master.

"What's clever ?" asked Aneisha.

"He has injected a bubble of air directly into the heart of the victim," said Frank. "Deadly and undetectable," he added, rubbing his hand over his face. "He was stunned with an electrical discharge through the podium and then the paramedics killed him, in front of everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Can they trust him ? Who is really killing the world's heads of security ?**

"_He has injected a bubble of air directly into the heart of the victim," said Frank. "Deadly and undetectable," he added, rubbing his hand over his face. "He was stunned with an electrical discharge through the podium and then the paramedics killed him, in front of everyone."_

"What happens next ?" asked Aneisha.

"Let's see what they do," said Frank as they continued to watch the screen. They saw the paramedics speaking to one of the conference organisers. "That must be the paramedics declaring him dead," said Frank. The two paramedics waited until a doctor arrived and then left the room inconspicuously. Nobody appeared to question their disappearance.

"Can you track the paramedics ?" asked Dan.

Tom threw himself in front of a computer screen and started typing. "I'll look for the CCTV from outside the building," he said. He pulled up another image on the screen. It showed the back exit of the building. There was an ambulance parked outside and two paramedics leapt out and ran into the building. The two men leaving the building kept out of sight and then ran down the street, pulling off their bright reflective jackets, to an unmarked black van. They jumped in and the van pulled away.

"I'll trace the van," said Frank, taking a screen grab with the registration number showing. "You try to follow the route of the van Tom," he instructed.

There was silence for several minutes apart from the steady tapping of keys and swoosh of mice on the desk tops. "Fake registration of course !" said Frank, sounding frustrated. "No surprise there. Any luck locating the van Tom ?" he asked.

"It's travelling through Edinburgh. It's stopping somewhere on the Royal Mile. Here !" he said, pointing to a dot on a map.

"Why on earth would they want to stop there ?" asked Frank. "Is there something unusual about this area ?" he asked.

"It exists on several levels," said the Shadow Master, out of the blue. They all jumped because they had forgotten he was there. "This is where the old body snatchers worked. They started by digging up recently buried bodies to sell to the medical school for dissection. Then they realised it was easier to kill people and deliver much fresher bodies. They used the many narrow passages and underground levels to carry out their trade."

"And you know this because ?" asked Aneisha, grimacing at the gory tale.

"There used to be an old KORPS base near here. It must have appealed to someone's sense of humour," said the Shadow Master, without a hint of humour or irony.

"Well, I guess it had a kind of KORPS'y vibe to it," said Tom.

"So do you think they might be running this assassination plot from there ?" asked Frank.

"There is only one way to find out," said the Shadow Master.

"I had a bad feeling you were going to say that," said Dan.

"I don't think we have any other option," said Frank. "The next assassination is due to happen on Sunday. The target is attending a meeting at a top secret location in Perthshire." He glanced at his watch. "You've all got lessons," he said. "You'd better get back upstairs. I need to discuss things with the Shadow Master."

The team departed for their afternoon lessons. They picked up their PE kits and headed off for the changing rooms. Dan leaned across to Zoe, who seemed to be a million miles away. "You don't have to go," he said softly.

"What ? Where ?" asked Zoe, wondering what he meant.

"You don't have to break into this KORPS base," said Dan. "They're still after you. It's dangerous."

"It's dangerous every time I leave the house," said Zoe. "This is my job too Dan. I need to do it," she said quite crossly.

Dan leant back, surprised by her angry tone of voice. "I know that. I just worry about you, you know," he trailed off.

"Well, you don't need to. I'm good at my job and I don't need looking after," said Zoe firmly as she and Aneisha headed off into the girls' changing rooms.

"Wow, you upset her alright," said Tom quietly.

"Yeah. I guess," said Dan. Staring at his feet, he headed into the boys' changing area.

Tom could see that Dan was hurt by Zoe's reaction to his concern for her, but knew better than to broach the subject with Dan. There followed the usual two hours of the week that Tom would rather forget. After two hours of humiliation, failing to play basketball Tom sighed with relief. Dan had taken his frustration out on the basketball court, shooting one net after another. Tom had run around making futile attempts to get the ball. They returned, equally hot and sweaty to get changed.

"I wonder what scheme Frank's got worked out ?" said Tom.

"I hope it's good," said Dan. "I can't help feeling we're all walking into a trap."

"You still don't trust him do you ?" asked Tom.

"No," said Dan.

School ended and the team reassembled in their base. "We're going to break in tonight," said Frank. "Time is of the essence. Tom you are going to be control and comms coordinator, as usual. Aneisha, I need you to operate as eyes and ears on the ground. You'll be in disguise as a university student. Dan and Zoe, you will infiltrate the base with the Shadow Master. He's provided us with sufficient intel on this KORPS base to allow us to work out an entry route. You're going to need climbing gear. Stella has assembled what you need. Go and get ready team !" he ordered.

Three hours later, Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and the Shadow Master were sitting in a black van being driven into Edinburgh. It was getting dark. Aneisha was wearing jeans and an old jacket. She carried a small backpack, apparently filled with files and notebooks, but actually filled with spy gear and a scrambled communication unit. Dan, Zoe and the Shadow Master were wearing all black outfits. The all had the usual small MI9 backpacks as well as head sets and torches.

They reached Aneisha's rendezvous point and she got out of the van. "Good luck," she said to the others, before closing the door behind her. The van set off again.

"I'm still not happy about taking Zoe into a KORPS base," said Dan, unable to hold back any longer.

"Dan ! We've been through this already," said Zoe angrily. "I have a job to do, and I'm going to do it."

"Why are you concerned ?" asked the Shadow Master, looking searchingly at Dan. "She may be recognised by KORPS agents, but that would not make her a special target," he said, sounding puzzled.

"I guess you don't know then," said Dan. The Shadow Master raised his eyebrows.

"Zoe is not the Mastermind's daughter. She's his clone. They want to transfer his consciousness into her body so that he can live on and make KORPS great again," said Dan bitterly. "They've tried it once already. We only just managed to get to Zoe in time," he said. His voice broke very slightly when he spoke. "If they take her again, we might not be so lucky."

"I see," said the Mastermind.


	4. Chapter 4

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Breaking into KORPS.**

"_Zoe is not the Mastermind's daughter. She's his clone. They want to transfer his consciousness into her body so that he can live on and make KORPS great again," said Dan bitterly. "They've tried it once already. We only just managed to get to Zoe in time," he said. His voice broke very slightly when he spoke. "If they take her again, we might not be so lucky." _

"_I see," said the Mastermind. _

Nothing more was said until they reached their destination. "Where are we ?" asked Zoe, standing in a dark deserted street.

"Cowgate," said the Mastermind. "It is a valley behind the Royal Mile. Over here," he instructed, picking up his backpack and disappearing into the shadows.

Dan looked up at the darkened buildings towering on either side of them. Traffic roared over a bridge, high above their heads, further down the street. Lights shone through the tiny stained glass windows of a small chapel at ground level and they could hear voices singing. Few cars were travelling down the street and there were no other pedestrians in view. "This is going to be a total nightmare," muttered Dan, grabbing his bag and following the others.

They ran down a narrow alley way which soon became a tunnel. They switched on their head torches which showed a metal gate barring their way. Zoe pulled a small plasticine-like lump from her backpack, and wrapped it around the lock mechanism. She pressed a wire into the lump and they stepped back as she unwound the wire. She pressed a switch on a small electronic device. The plastic explosive evaporated with a muffled whoomf, leaving the gate hanging open. Zoe rewound the wire and stowed it back in her bag. The Shadow Master led them through the gate and they continued into some underground chambers.

A few posters had been stuck to the walls, but they were peeling with the damp. One advertised 'Ghost Tours of Underground Edinburgh'. "Who are they expecting to see those ?" asked Dan. "Ghosts ?" He didn't see the small smile which briefly flashed across the Shadow Master's face.

"Guys, can you still hear me ?" asked Tom's crackly voice over their headsets. "You look like you're pretty deep under the Royal Mile now," he said.

Zoe touched her headset. "Only just Tom. I think we're going to need a boost Aneisha," she said.

"I'm on it," came Aneisha's voice. "I'm going into a pub. I'll set up the transmitter in there." They waited and then Aneisha spoke again. "How's that ?" she said.

"Loud and clear," came Tom's voice, now crystal clear over their headsets.

"Same here," said Zoe with a smile. "Let's go," she said.

They arrived at another metal grille built into the wall. They shone their torches through and found that it protected the entrance to a deep shaft which dropped down into darkness and rose up above their heads, also into darkness. Dan started getting climbing ropes and pitons out of his back. Zoe attached more plastic explosive to the grille. The charges loosened the grille and the Shadow Master pulled it open. Dan was now wearing gloves and was attached to the end of a rope, which he passed to Zoe and the Shadow Master. "We'll go first," said Dan to the Shadow Master. The man nodded.

Dan stepped into the shaft, found hand and foot holds and started climbing up the sandstone blocks forming the walls, paying out the rope behind him. The blocks had crumbled in places and several times his feet slipped off the disintegrating surface. Every so often he tapped a piton into the stones and attached the rope through a loop. Zoe was following him without difficulty. She watched where Dan placed his hands and feet and copied.

The Shadow Master's voice muttered into Dan's ear. "We should be getting close now. It would be best if you stopped hammering," he said.

"OK," said Dan, putting the pitons away. Although the shaft was very cold and damp, he was sweating with the effort of climbing. At last he came to a slanting shaft which connected to their vertical one. "We've reached it," he said, clambering into the other tunnel. It was still hard work to climb through it and it was much more slippery. He made it to a pierced metal panel covering the entrance to the tunnel. A slightly warmer breeze blew through the panel's holes. Large metal bars were set into the side of the tunnel wall. Dan tied the end of his rope through one of the bars, securing it firmly.

When they were all gathered in front of the panel, Zoe asked, "What were these tunnels made for anyway ?"

"They were for the disposal of waste," said the Shadow Master. Dan sniffed his gloves suspiciously. "Not that kind of waste," said the Shadow Master. "Household waste."

"You mean rubbish ?" asked Zoe.

"Yes, rubbish," said the Shadow Master. He placed a listening device against the metal panel. "I can't hear anyone. We can enter," he said. He and Dan unscrewed the panel from the wall and pulled it away. There was an empty passage behind the panel and they climbed out as quietly as they could before placing the metal panel back in place.

"We're inside," whispered Dan into his headset. "Not sure what we're inside yet," he added, frowning.

"This way," said the Shadow Master, setting off up the tunnel. After a quick glance at one another, the two agents followed.

After a minute they heard voices up ahead. They carefully approached and came up to the door of a brightly lit room. They glanced around the corner of the door and saw groups of KORPS agents setting up equipment and organising supplies in a large underground room, lit by strip lights. "It's KORPS all right," Dan whispered into his headset.

One at a time they all dashed across the doorway and continued up the passageway. They came to a stone staircase. The Shadow Master gestured upwards and they nodded. Dan had to marvel at how silently the man could run. Dan's practised feet made hardly any noise. He was used to Zoe's dainty frame making little noise, but he was surprised that the large man in front could move so quietly. At the top of the stairs they came out on to a landing with a door. The Shadow Master listened at the door. "We must be nearly at ground level again," he said quietly. "Nothing," he said before opening the door silently.

They came out into a corridor, this time with painted walls. It felt much warmer here. They jogged up the corridor and again heard voices ahead. This time they arrived outside a smaller room. They could hear voices talking. The Shadow Master held up his hand and they crept up to the door.

"This time we will use poison," said a voice. "We have infiltrated the catering staff with several of our agents. It has been a time-consuming process, but we will be undetected amongst the usual staff. The head of Israeli intelligence will be served kosher food, which will be laced with poison. He will show no symptoms for at least an hour, and then he should suffer a heart attack," the voice continued. The Shadow Master looked back at the agents.

"We got that," whispered Tom's voice in their earpieces.

"Wait, I thought they were after the Head of MI9," whispered Dan, staring at the Shadow Master. The Shadow Master shrugged.

"I think you should get out of there. We have our conspiracy," whispered Frank's voice.

"Hey !" shouted a voice. "Who are you ?" A KORPS agent ran down the corridor towards them.

"Run !" hissed the Shadow Master. Zoe set off, followed by Dan and the Shadow Master. Before they had gone more than a few metres, a loud alarm started to blare out. "Faster !" hissed the Shadow Master. Zoe accelerated ahead and as she neared the door to the stairwell a large metal door slammed down behind her, cutting her off from Dan and the Shadow Master. Dan ran full tilt into the door, unable to stop in time.

"Aargh !" he called out, as his head slammed into the door. He slid to the floor, temporarily stunned. "No ! Zoe !" he muttered, staring dizzily up at the Shadow Master.

Hands grabbed Dan and lifted him up. His rucksack and headset were torn off and he was roughly searched. The Shadow Master stood watching, saying nothing. To Dan's horror he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well. Shadow Master, you haven't lost any of your famed abilities. And you have brought us the MI9 agents too. You have kept to your word. Where is V95 ?" demanded the Crime Minister, stalking down the corridor towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Escapes and captures.**

"_Well, well. Shadow Master, you haven't lost any of your famed abilities. And you have brought us some MI9 agents too. You have kept to your word. Where is V95 ?" demanded the Crime Minister, stalking down the corridor towards them._

"What is V95 ?" asked the Shadow Master.

"The girl ! They call her Zoe !" snapped the Crime Minister contemptuously.

"Ah. She was separated by the door," said the Shadow Master, pointing towards the metal door.

"Open the doors ! Get the girl !" shouted the Crime Minister.

"Why you .. !" shouted Dan, trying to throw himself at the Shadow Master. The KORPS guards tightened their grips until Dan winced.

"They heard that we plan to kill the head of the Israeli Secret Service ?" asked the Crime Minister.

"Yes, as you wished," said the Shadow Master.

"But you said .." shouted Dan. Before he could finish the sentence, the Shadow Master lashed out and punched Dan across the face, knocking him out cold.

The Shadow Master watched impassively as Dan was hauled away unconscious by the KORPS thugs. The metal door opened and more KORPS agents charged down the now empty corridor. The Crime Minister looked at the Shadow Master appreciatively. "You do seem quite like your old self Shadow Master. Would you care to join us ? We have preparations to make," she said.

"That would be my pleasure," said the Shadow Master, following her back along the corridor.

When the metal door clanged shut, Zoe stopped and pressed her earpiece. "Frank ! Dan and the Shadow Master are trapped inside the KORPS base ! What do I do ?" asked Zoe frantically.

"Get out of there Zoe !" ordered Frank. "We'll get the others later. You can't afford to get caught. Get out now ! Hurry !" he instructed her. Reluctantly, Zoe started running back down the corridor to the staircase. She was near the bottom of the stairs when she heard the sound of the metal door clanging open. The sound reverberated through all the stonework and she felt the vibrations through her feet.

"Frank, they're coming after me now," said Zoe. As she came out into the corridor where they had exited the rubbish shaft, two KORPS guards ran out of the shadows and attacked her. She fought them off angrily, kicking and punching the men without remorse.

"Zoe ?" came Tom's worried voice.

"I'm getting into the shaft now," puffed Zoe, lifting out the metal panel, climbing inside and replacing the panel. It slipped out of her hands because it was so heavy. "Oh, I'll just have to leave it," she huffed. Thankful for her gloves she grabbed the rope which Dan had tied up and started lowering herself down the slope to the shaft as quickly as she dared.

"Aneisha's coming to meet you," said Tom's voice.

Zoe's feet slipped when she got to the edge of the vertical shaft and for a few seconds she dangled over the edge, hanging on to the rope for dear life. She heard shards of stone and debris falling down the shaft, bouncing off the sides. Holding tightly with one hand she managed to hook the rope through the metal loop attached to her belt. Slowly at first she started to lower herself down the rope, bracing her feet against the side of the shaft. On hearing the sound of voices echoing down the shaft from above, she speeded up. The voices got louder and deciding speed was more important than safety she let herself drop swiftly. She felt the heat of the rope burning through her gloves and only just glanced down in time to see a light bobbing below. She slowed herself for her arrival at their entrance point.

"Zoe !" hissed Aneisha's voice. "Is it you ?"

"Yes, it's me," said Zoe. "I've lost Dan !" she whimpered. There was shouting from above and Aniesha just grabbed Zoe in time before the cut rope dropped down the shaft on top of them. "Oh !" squealed Zoe, pushing the coils of rope off her. Aneisha dragged her out to safety.

"We need to get out of here fast !" hissed Aneisha. "Come on !"

The two girls ran back the way they had come at top speed. They made it out into the Cowgate and looked around. They could hear footsteps running down the road and out of the gloom could just make out the figures of what looked like KORPS agents bearing down on them.

Aneisha touched her earpiece. "Tom, get us out of here ! They're coming down the road towards us, oh, from under the big bridge," she said.

"Okay, head the other way. You'll come to the Grassmarket," said Tom's voice. "The MI9 van is heading towards you. It should be with you in a couple of minutes."

Zoe and Aneisha ran full tilt down the road, under another bridge and then out into a more open space. Aneisha glanced up to her right and saw Edinburgh Castle lit up, high above their heads. It would have been quite spectacular if she hadn't been running for her life. "Zoe !" Aneisha puffed. "There !" she gasped, pointing to a black van speeding up the wrong side of the road towards them. They didn't quite make it and the KORPs guards caught up with them just before the van arrived. Zoe turned and knocked down the first two running KORPS agents before they were able to stop themselves. Aniesha did a similar move and tripped up one man who was hard on her heels.

Then the rest were on them. The black van screeched to a halt and two MI9 agents leapt out and started fighting off the KORPS people as well. Soon the whole pavement was taken up with fighting agents. A small crowd of homeless people started to gather at the side, watching the action in some bemusement. "Go girl !" shouted one as Zoe flattened an enormous KORPS agent with a single kick. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small spherical object, hoping she'd grabbed the right thing. She pressed a clasp and hurled the object into the middle of the KORPS group. It hissed and released a cloud of gas. All the KORPS agents suddenly dropped into slow motion.

The MI9 group easily knocked out the few remaining guards who had not been caught in the gas. They ran for the van, leapt in and the driver rushed them off back down the road, reversing in the right direction this time. The driver swerved the van around with a handbrake turn at the end of the square, and then put foot to floor as they sped off into the night.

Aneisha and Zoe strapped themselves into their seats. "Aneisha, they took Dan !" said Zoe, tearfully.

"Dan can take care of himself," said Aneisha. "We'll get him back."

"I know. It's just, I wish I hadn't snapped at him, that's all," said Zoe regretfully.

"Well, you'll just have to tell him that when we get him back, won't you," said Aneisha, sounding much more confident that she felt. She wondered what was happening to Dan and the Shadow Master right now.

"You don't think he's double crossed us do you ?" asked Zoe quietly.

"What do you mean ?" came Frank's voice over their headsets.

"Well, the people in the room were talking about killing the head of the Israeli secret service," explained Zoe. "The Shadow Master told us they were after the Head of MI9."

"You think that the Shadow Master might have told us it was the Head of MI9 just to make us hunt down the KORPS base do you ?" asked Tom's voice. "Zoe could be right you know Frank. He could have just been luring us into a trap. Maybe they asked him to help get Zoe back.

"He didn't seem to know what KORPS wanted me for," said Zoe, uncertainly.

"He could have been pretending," said Aneisha. "Or they might not have told him. Anyway, they didn't get you did they ?"

"No, but that could have been an accident. He might not have known that I would get caught on the other side of the door," argued Zoe.

"I don't know. I guess we're just going to have to protect two targets now," said Frank heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Double cross ?**

"_No, but that could have been an accident. He might not have known that I would get caught on the other side of the door," argued Zoe._

"_I don't know. I guess we're just going to have to protect two targets now," said Frank heavily._

Dan woke up in the dark. His head was splitting. Gingerly he felt the side of his face and moved his jaw up and down carefully. He didn't think there were any bones broken. Slowly he rolled on to his unbruised side and lay still for a minute waiting for the world to stop spinning.

He angrily went over in his mind what had happened. The Shadow Master had double-crossed them. KORPS weren't trying to kill the Head of MI9. They were after the head of the Israeli secret service. Maybe the Shadow Master had just told them the target was MI9 to make them go after KORPS. He'd led them into a trap. Thank heavens Zoe had got away. At least he assumed that Zoe had got away. He was sure the Crime Minister wouldn't be slow to gloat if she had got Zoe. Boy, what he would like to do to the Shadow Master if he saw him again ! Who was he trying to kid ? He was lying on the floor of somewhere, hardly able to move. He wasn't going after anyone soon, especially that super-trained homicidal maniac.

Dan was just trying to lever himself up off the cold floor when a light snapped on above his head. He squinted in the sudden glare only to feel hands grabbing him under the arms and dragging him across the floor. "He's awake," shouted a KORPS guard.

"Take him to the interrogation room !" ordered another voice.

Dan finally found his footing as he was thrust into a square room with no windows and no furniture. The guards left him in the middle of the room and stood back by the door. Dan turned round unsteadily in puzzlement. What was going on ? Finally he heard footsteps and the Crime Minister and Shadow Master walked into the room. Dan looked daggers at the Shadow Master who remained impassive. "Well, Agent Morgan, it seems you will be spending some time with us," drawled the Crime Minister. "You should feel honoured. The Shadow Master himself has asked to interrogate you. Enjoy !" she said sarcastically, as she and the guards swept out of the room.

Dan was surprised that they would leave him alone with the Shadow Master. Then he remembered the team's previous attempt to subdue the man. Three of them together couldn't beat the Shadow Master. Well, there was no point in giving up before he started. Dan dropped into a defensive pose, waiting for the first attack. The Shadow Master looked at him and appeared to be staring at what must be a pretty spectacular bruise on his face.

"Don't even think that I'm going to help you get Zoe !" hissed Dan.

"I am certain that you would not," said the Shadow Master.

"Well, what do you want ?" asked Dan, totally confused.

"I want to apologise," said the Shadow Master. Dan's fists lowered for a second. This didn't make sense. "I did not want to hit you, but I had no choice," said the Shadow Master.

"What ? It was a pretty good effort for someone who didn't want to hit me !" complained Dan, raising his fists again.

"I had to stop you speaking. You were about to tell the Crime Minister that I told you their target was the Head of MI9 weren't you ?" asked the Shadow Master.

"Yes. Well that is what you told us," said Dan, wondering where this was going.

"And it is their intended target. I agreed to lead an MI9 team here so that you could be told the wrong target, to divert your attention from the real threat," explained the Shadow Master. "They insisted that Zoe be part of the team. They did not say why. Fortunately you told me why KORPS wanted to capture Zoe so I was able to thwart that plan. Unfortunately, I had to let them capture one MI9 agent, so it had to be you. I asked to interrogate you so that nobody else would do it."

Dan was struggling to take this in. "What, you mean you're double-crossing KORPS ?" he asked. "How do I know you aren't still double-crossing us ?" he asked.

"Well, I am not interrogating you am I ?" asked the Shadow Master.

Dan sighed. He had no way of knowing whether the guy was on the level or not. He lowered his fists and put his hands on his hips. "I have no way of knowing if you're telling me the truth or not !" he complained.

"This is true," agreed the Shadow Master impassively. There was then the sound of a key turning in the door lock. With astonishing speed, the Shadow Master swept across the room and before he could react, grabbed Dan and hurled him across the room and into the wall. "MI9 dog !" yelled the Shadow Master. "You will answer me !" he shouted. Dan bounced off the wall, banged his head and slumped to the floor, slightly stunned. "What do you want ?" demanded the Shadow Master, whipping round on the intruder. "Can't you see I'm busy ?" he asked the shaking guard at the door.

"Erm, Sir, the Crime Minister asked me to check that everything was all right," stammered the guard.

"Does it look all right to you ?" asked the Shadow Master menacingly.

"Yep, definitely all right," stammered the guard, backing towards the door. "I'll let you get on with it then Shadow Master, Sir," he said, quickly slamming the door and relocking it.

The Shadow Master walked across to Dan who shrank back in anticipation of another blow. Instead the Shadow Master held out his hand and pulled him back to his feet. "I am sorry. I must keep up the pretence, or there will be no escape for either of us. It is essential that you cooperate with me if we are to defeat KORPS. I am assuming that your team will still work to protect the Head of MI9. Am I correct ?" he asked.

"I would think so," said Dan, staggering slightly. "They'll probably try to protect both of them," he added, feeling the back of his head. The Shadow Master gripped his arm to steady him.

"I need you to continue showing hate and fear towards me," said the Shadow Master.

"Well, if you keep on hitting me, that isn't going to be too difficult !" complained Dan.

The Shadow Master smiled with what look like genuine amusement. "You are strong," said the Shadow Master. "I will try to avoid causing you further injury. You will have to assist me or my plan will fail and you will almost certainly be killed. Will you do this ?" asked the Shadow Master.

"OK," agreed Dan reluctantly. They both turned to look as the key was turning cautiously in the door again. Dan looked nervously at the Shadow Master, wondering what he was going to do. Suddenly the Shadow Master grabbed him around the throat and pushed him into the wall, pressing hard, but not completely preventing him from breathing.

"I will teach you manners boy !" snarled the Shadow Master glancing behind him. Dan was struggling to breathe and he put his hands on the Shadow Master's arm.

"Please, don't let me interrupt Shadow Master," said the Crime Minister's voice.

Dan looked desperately into the Shadow Master's face, gasping for breath. The Shadow Master winked at him and then slowly closed his eyes. In his panic, it took Dan a moment to catch his meaning. Then Dan slowly closed his eyes and dropped his arms limply to his sides, pretending to pass out. As Dan's eyes closed, the Shadow Master slowly and gently lowered him to the floor. Dan lay limply on the floor trying not to gasp for breath when the Shadow Master finally let go of his throat.

He heard the Crime Minister walk over beside his body. "I don't see any marks Shadow Master," she said. She sounded very close, as if she were leaning across Dan's body.

"I do not leave marks," said the Shadow Master coolly.

"Do you have the information we need ?" asked the Crime Minister.

"I do," said the Shadow Master.

"Excellent," said the Crime Minister. She kicked Dan hard in the thigh and Dan couldn't help giving out a soft grunt. "I leave marks," she said. Then she clicked her fingers. "Guards, take him back to the cells !" she ordered. Dan struggled to stay limp as hands grasped him under the shoulders and dragged him across the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Planning for what exactly ?**

"_Do you have the information we need ?" asked the Crime Minister._

"_I do," said the Shadow Master._

"_Excellent," said the Crime Minister. She kicked Dan hard in the thigh and Dan couldn't help giving out a soft grunt. "I leave marks," she said. Then she clicked her fingers. "Guards, take him back to the cells !" she ordered. Dan struggled to stay limp as hands grasped him under the shoulders and dragged him across the floor. _

Frank had sent the remainder of the team home. He had an undercover MI9 team staking out the likely entrances to the KORPS base in the Edinburgh old town area. They had not reported back on any activity. Frank worried that he had sent his team into a trap made by the Shadow Master. Why would he tell them the target was the Head of MI9 if KORPS were saying it was head of the Israeli Secret Service ? Why would they want to kill the head of the Israeli Secret Service anyway ? The Head of MI9 was a much more likely target.

Frank wondered if the Shadow Master was playing another game altogether. Perhaps he was playing KORPS and using MI9 to get them. Frank ran his hands through his hair. Either way, Dan was stuck in the middle of a dangerous situation. He really hoped that the Shadow Master was actually on MI9's side.

Frank's phone rang. He didn't recognise the number, but answered it anyway. "Frank London," he said.

"I have some instructions for you. It is vital that you follow them," said the unmistakable voice of the Shadow Master.

"What is going on ? Is Dan all right ?" asked Frank.

"He is safe for now. I don't have much time. You must do as I ask," repeated the Shadow Master. "Are you ready ?"

Frank grabbed a notepad and pen. "Ready," he said. He wrote down what the Shadow Master told him. "Are you sure this is going to work ?" asked Frank, dubiously.

"No. The only certainty is death," said the Shadow Master.

Frank sighed. While he couldn't fault the man's logic, he was hardly a morale booster. "Will you please look after Dan ?" asked Frank softly.

"I will do everything that I can," promised the Shadow Master. He paused. "I like him," he said, sounding slightly surprised at himself. Then he hung up. Frank sat staring at his silent phone for a few minutes when he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced round to see Stella.

"You all right Frank ?" she asked. Frank handed her the notepad and she read the Shadow Master's instructions. "Is this really going to work ?" she asked. Frank smiled, remembering the Shadow Master's response to this question.

"Your guess is as good as mine," sighed Frank. "I don't think we have any choice do we ?" he asked. Stella looked up at him from the notepad.

"No, I don't think we do," she said softly. "I'd better start getting things organised."

Later that night Dan had groped his way across his pitch-dark cell to find the narrow bed. It had at least got a small mattress, which was more comfortable than lying on the floor, although the room was quite cold. He curled up on the bed and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his leg, the ache of his face and his dry throat. He tried not to think about when he'd last had anything to drink. His stomach rumbled. There was no point thinking about that either !

Dan must have dozed off because he woke with a start at some small, soft sound. He felt stiff with the cold and cautiously looked around. There was the softest glow of a light at the end of the cell, behind the bars. He sat up on the bed.

"You are awake," said a quiet voice.

Dan nearly jumped out of his skin. "God, you scared the pants off me !" he whispered, furiously, making himself start coughing.

"I brought you this," murmured the Shadow Master. He was holding something through the cell bars.

Dan stood up and limped to the bars. The Shadow Master was holding out a bottle of water to him. "Thanks," he said, taking the bottle. "Won't you get caught ?" he asked curiously.

"The guard is sleeping," said the Shadow Master.

Dan took a swallow of water and then paused. "What, actually sleeping or, you know ?" he asked, frowning.

"Sleeping. He should sleep for another two hours," said the Shadow Master, consulting his watch. "You were asleep when I arrived."

Dan drank down the whole bottle of water, with huge relief, then sat down against the bars of the cell. He handed the empty bottle back to the Shadow Master, who put it away in his pocket and pulled out a small package. "It was more difficult to bring food," said the Shadow Master.

Dan took the package with surprise and opened up the wrapping to find half a sandwich and an apple. He ate the food gratefully then passed the packaging back. "Thanks. I was hungry," he said quietly. Dan was under no illusion that he was talking to a cold-blooded killer, but he was thankful for the man's kindness. Things could be a whole lot worse.

"You are welcome. I am largely responsible for you being here," said the Shadow Master. "However, we have work to do," he added.

"I'm not really in a position to do anything," said Dan, disbelievingly.

"On the contrary, you will be in an ideal position to help. KORPS will begin its mission to eliminate the Head of MI9 tomorrow," he began.

"Wait, I thought they were going to get him on Sunday," interrupted Dan. "Isn't it Saturday tomorrow ?" he asked.

"That is correct, but their plan will begin tomorrow. I have made arrangements with the Crime Minister to take you with me. Your involvement will be necessary for my plans to work. Also, it will prevent KORPS from simply killing you," said the Shadow Master, pausing. "It may be unpleasant," he said hesitantly.

"OK," said Dan, not sounding too confident. "There's one thing first," he said.

"What is that ?" asked the Shadow Master.

"Is there a toilet near here ? I really need to go," pleaded Dan.

The Shadow Master took him to a toilet next to the sleeping guard's position. When the Shadow Master had returned Dan to his cell, he checked his watch and then sat and explained what he wanted Dan to do.

Once the Shadow Master had finished speaking, Dan sat in silence for a minute thinking it over. "That is going to be really dicey," he said finally. "It might not work. What then ?"

The Shadow Master shrugged. "Run," he said. "Quickly."

Dan snorted a laugh. "Plan B doesn't have much detail does it ?"

"I don't usually give much thought to Plan B," admitted the Shadow Master. He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. So who is fooling who ?**

**Just thought I'd say I don't own any of the MI9 characters. I know it's a bit random in Chapter 8, but better late than never hey ?**

_Once the Shadow Master had finished speaking, Dan sat in silence for a minute thinking it over. "That is going to be really dicey," he said finally. "It might not work. What then ?"_

_The Shadow Master shrugged. "Run," he said. "Quickly."_

_Dan snorted a laugh. "Plan B doesn't have much detail does it ?"_

"_I don't usually give much thought to Plan B," admitted the Shadow Master. He smiled._

Dan woke in the early hours of the morning, squinting in the sudden bright light. A panting and panicked looking guard was staring intently at him through the bars. "Thank God !" sighed the guard, before flicking the light off again and leaving. Dan smiled grimly to himself. Whatever the Shadow Master had put the guard to sleep with had obviously worn off.

When the light came on again, a couple of guards pulled Dan off his bed and tied his hands behind his back before hauling him through the tunnels to another room. He was shoved into a chair in front of the Crime Minister and the Shadow Master. The Crime Minister finished talking to some KORPS agents and then turned towards Dan. As she stepped nearer she sniffed distastefully. Dan guessed he could probably do with a shower, but since his cell wasn't well equipped with washing facilities, she could hardly complain.

"Do you really think this boy will be useful to us Shadow Master ?" she asked.

"I can use him," said the Shadow Master. "His MI9 credentials will help us gain entry without attracting attention," he explained.

"Hmph !" snorted the Crime Minister.

"I'm not helping KORPS do anything !" protested Dan.

The Shadow Master swept across the room and grabbed the hair on Dan's head, making him cry out. "You will do as you are told boy ! Otherwise I will keep the promise that I made to you earlier. Understand ?" he snarled into Dan's face. "Understand ?" he shouted.

Dan winced. "Yes, yes," he whispered hoarsely.

"Good. We will be bringing things forward Shadow Master. We have decided to act swiftly. An opportunity has come up later this afternoon. Be ready," ordered the Crime Minister.

"We are not carrying out the mission tomorrow ?" asked the Shadow Master, sounding surprised.

"No. We will strike today. Oh, and get him cleaned up before we go," said the Crime Minister, walking away to a computer desk at the far side of the room.

Dan was pulled from his seat by guards and the Shadow Master had them take him to a set of showers. He was given a towel and fresh clothes and instructed to wash. The guards left them alone and Dan decided he might as well get clean while he had an opportunity. When he washed, dried and put on the clean clothes which almost fitted he found the Shadow Master texting on a phone. "What are you doing ?" asked Dan.

"I am sending a message to Frank London to tell him that the plans have been brought forward," explained the Shadow Master quietly before pressing the Send button. Almost immediately a klaxon sounded. The Shadow Master looked up alarmed.

"They must have detected your transmission," said Dan, tensely. "If they catch you with that phone, it's all over," said Dan. "We won't be able to stop them."

"There is nowhere I can hide it now," said the Shadow Master.

"Give it to me," said Dan.

"If they find it on you, they will punish you," said the Shadow Master.

"I know. We don't have a choice," said Dan, holding out his hand. They looked up at the sound of footsteps running down the corridor. Dan snatched the phone out of the Shadow Master's hand and quickly stuffed it into the inside pocket of his jacket, lying on a chair with his old clothes.

"What is going on ?" the Shadow Master demanded of the guards who came into the changing room area.

"Someone has sent an unauthorised transmission from the complex Sir," explained one of the guards. "We are to search the MI9 agent." The guards grabbed Dan and searched him thoroughly. "Nothing," said the guard.

"Wait, what about his other stuff ?" asked one of the other guards. He rifled through Dan's small pile of clothes and pulled out the mobile phone, holding it out for the others to see.

"How did you get this ?" demanded the first guard. Dan shrugged. "Take him to the Crime Minister !" ordered the guard. As Dan was dragged away, the Shadow Master picked up his jacket, turned and reluctantly followed the others.

The Shadow Master walked into another room to find the Crime Minister holding the phone in front of Dan's face. "Who were you calling ?" she demanded. When Dan said nothing she nodded to the guards who immediately started punching him in the stomach and chest. She tossed the phone to the Shadow Master. "Find out what was in the message," she demanded.

The Shadow Master took the phone and deleted his text. "It has been deleted," he reported. He tried not to watch the beating that Dan was taking. He tossed the phone back to the Crime Minister.

The Crime Minister held up her hand to the guards beating Dan. They released him and he sank to the floor groaning. She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him to his knees. "Who did you send the message to ?" she demanded.

"F,Frank London," muttered Dan.

"And what did you say ?" demanded the Crime Minister.

"I told him you were going to start early," gasped Dan.

"Is that all ?" she demanded. Dan nodded weakly. "There wasn't time. The Shadow Master came in," he lied.

The Crime Minister let go of Dan's jacket and he sank back to the floor.

"What do you wish to do ?" asked the Shadow Master.

"We will continue as planned !" shouted the Crime Minister. "This boy knows nothing. Get him out of here and get ready !" she yelled.

The Shadow Master clicked his fingers at the guards and ordered them to take Dan to the medical room. There was a gnawing feeling in his gut which he didn't recognise. He wondered if this was guilt.

Frank read the message on his phone and frowned. "Stella !" he called. "We need to get the team together. They're going to go today," he said.

"I thought it was tomorrow," said Stella, coming over. She read the message on Frank's phone. 'KORPS brought forward plans. Will kill head MI9 today,' she read. "We don't know if the Shadow Master's plan will work now, if KORPS have changed their plans," she said.

"It's the only plan we've got," said Frank. "No reason why we can't add a few bells and whistles of our own though," he said, smiling at her. "I'll call the team."


	9. Chapter 9

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. The other Plan B.**

_'KORPS brought forward plans. Will kill head MI9 today,' she read. "We don't know if the Shadow Master's plan will work now, if KORPS have changed their plans," she said._

"_It's the only plan we've got," said Frank. "No reason why we can't add a few bells and whistles of our own though," he said, smiling at her. "I'll call the team."_

The Shadow Master had the guards leave Dan on a medical bed. They seemed puzzled that he was taking care of the boy. Let them. Once the guards had gone, the Shadow Master pointed to Dan's stomach. "Let me see your stomach," he said.

Dan looked at him wearily. "There's no point. It's not going to make any difference," he muttered.

"Let me see," insisted the Shadow Master quietly. Dan reluctantly undid his jeans and pulled up his shirt, grimacing each time he moved his stomach muscles. The Shadow Master felt around Dan's ribs and gently pressed different parts of his stomach, trying to avoid the deep red marks which were slowly turning into bruises. "Hm, no broken ribs I think. We need to watch out for any internal bleeding though," he said.

"Where did you learn to do that ?" asked Dan curiously.

"I trained as a doctor," said the Shadow Master, pulling Dan's shirt back down.

"Really ? No kidding !" said Dan. "You could have been, well, so different !" he said, without really thinking. The Shadow Master was looking at him strangely. "Well, different than, you know ..." Dan trailed off. He was getting into deep water here. There were a few seconds of silence between them.

"I am sorry about this," said the Shadow Master, pointing to Dan's stomach as Dan gingerly tried to tuck his shirt back inside his jeans.

"We didn't have any choice," said Dan, slumping back on the bed and putting his hand on his forehead. The next thing he knew the Shadow Master had grabbed his wrist and was taking his pulse.

"We must try Plan B," said the Shadow Master.

"Oh no !" groaned Dan. "I don't think I'm going to be able to run very fast."

"What ?" asked the Shadow Master, looking puzzled. "Oh ! No, not that Plan B. The other Plan B," he said, and smiled broadly. Dan was surprised. That was the second time he had seen the Shadow Master smile. He was starting to act quite human. Things were getting seriously weird. "You must eat," said the Shadow Master. "Your blood sugar levels are too low. I need you to be functional," he said, suddenly back to business.

Later that same day Aneisha smiled at another MI9 delegate arriving at the entrance to the building. "Your ID please ?" she asked. She ran her scanner over the ID and looked at the photograph which came up on her screen. It matched. "Thankyou Agent Saunders," she said, handing back the ID card. The agent thanked her and entered the building. "Nothing unusual so far Frank," she murmured, touching her earpiece.

"Just let us know immediately if Dan or the Shadow Master arrive," instructed Frank.

"You mean Dan AND the Shadow Master don't you ?" asked Aneisha.

Frank sighed. "I hope so," he said.

Aneisha pulled her smart jacket tight across her chest. It was getting chilly standing by the doors. Every time they opened, a blast of cold air hit her. Speaking of which, the doors opened and two more people came in. Putting on her best professional smile she looked up at the two men who had entered. Her smile froze on her face as she realised she was looking at Dan and the Shadow Master. Dan looked exhausted, his face practically immobile. He usually looked like that when he was hurting and didn't want to show it. Dan handed her his ID and said, "Agent Morgan".

"Thankyou Agent Morgan. One moment please," asked Aneisha as she scanned his ID with a shaking hand. "That's fine thankyou," she said returning his card. "And you Sir ?" she said, looking at the Shadow Master.

"He's with me. Agent Master," said Dan.

"Agent Master ?" asked Aneisha trying not to smile.

"S. Master," said the Shadow Master, straight faced.

"I'll just check on the system," said Aneisha. In spite of her nerves, or probably because of them, she wanted to giggle hysterically. "Oh, that seems to be in order Agent Master," she said. "Please go straight through," she said, pointing to their right. Her desire to laugh died instantly as she watched Dan turn stiffly on his heels and walk in the direction she had indicated.

Once they were out of earshot, Aneisha touched her earpiece. "Dan and the Shadow Master are here," she murmured. "Dan didn't look too hot," she added reluctantly.

"Thanks Aneisha. Keep your eyes peeled for any possibly KORPS agents," said Frank's voice in her ear. Nobody arrived for a few minutes, so Aneisha strolled casually over to the door and stepped outside for a minute. Pretending to be taking a breath of fresh air, she looked around her and spotted a large black van parked in the car park. The building was inside the Botanic Gardens in Edinburgh and behind the car park were a set of large glass houses filled with tropical plants. The light was starting to fade gradually and the shadows were lengthening. She couldn't see any other vehicles which might conceal KORPS agents, so slowly returned to the building, now feeling quite cold.

"Frank, there's a large black van outside. Is it one of ours ?" asked Aneisha.

"I'll check with the mini-copter," said Tom's voice. He was sitting in a van outside the Botanic Gardens. He opened a roof light in the top of the van and popped a miniature spy helicopter on the roof of the van. He picked up a remote and set it off towards the car park where Aneisha had been standing. He spotted the black van in the darkening car park and hovered behind to get a look at the number plate. "Frank, have you got that number ?" asked Tom.

"Got it. Checking now," said Frank. "It's not MI9," he said after a short pause. "Aneisha, that's got to be KORPS," said Frank, through her earpiece. "I'll let the security team know," he promised. "Is everyone there now ?" he asked.

Aneisha checked her list of names. "Yes, I've got everyone," she said.

"Lock the front door and go into the reception then," said Frank. "Switch on your spy cam please ?" he asked.

Aneisha locked the outer and inner doors, and switched on her spy cam. This was hidden in her ID badge which was pinned to her lapel. "Going in now," she reported. Aneisha walked into a large reception room where all the delegates were mingling. There were heads of various secret services, including the Israeli chief and the Head of MI9. A couple of Mossad agents were sticking close to their Chief and a couple of MI9 agents were accompanying the Head of MI9 everywhere he went. A waitress approached Aneisha and offered her a drink. Aneisha did a double-take when she realised it was Zoe. She looked nothing like Zoe. For a start she had dark brown hair, done up in a bun and her eyes were brown. Her skin was darker than usual and her clothes were very different. She looked a lot tartier than usual. Aneisha raised her eyebrows at the amount of flesh Zoe had on show.

Zoe looked at her and shrugged. "Got a problem Miss ?" she asked, with a bit of an attitude. She had gum in her mouth and was so un-Zoe-like, Aneisha was really impressed. She smiled and stepped away. She took a sip of her drink and was pleased to find it was a fizzy cordial. She needed her wits about her.

Aneisha scanned the room, checking on everyone's positions. Dan was sitting in an arm chair at the side of the room with the Shadow Master standing beside him. Zoe walked across and offered them a drink. Both refused and Zoe tutted and walked away huffily. That girl was really in character ! Dan didn't even look like he had recognised her. Someone called the delegates to come through and Aneisha watched the Shadow Master surreptitiously help Dan get to his feet. They followed the other delegates through. Aneisha picked up a clip-board from a side table. It had a list of menu choices, but it would do. It made her look more official. She followed everyone else through the door.

Aneisha touched her earpiece. "Is there anything going on outside ?" she asked quietly.

"No, nothing yet. I'm patrolling with the mini-copter," said Tom' voice. "Nobody's got out of the van yet. They might be waiting for it to get dark, I suppose," he added. "I'm keeping an eye on the undergrowth too. There's a lot of cover around here."

"Stella's out back with the caterers," said Frank's voice. "I don't suppose KORPS have really infiltrated the catering company, but we need to look as if we've taken them seriously," he added. "There's going to be some sort of entertainment first, and then they go to eat," Frank explained.

Aneisha checked that everyone had taken a seat and then sat down in a chair beside the entrance door. The delegates were sitting in rows of chairs. The Head of MI9 and the other big cheeses were sitting in the front row. Dan and the Shadow Master were at the end of a row near the back. The lights dimmed and some music started to play. It sounded foreign to Aneisha's ears. The curtains pulled back to reveal some men sitting cross-legged on the floor playing drums and some sort of woodwind instruments and an odd stringed instrument. As they beat out their rhythms, three women walked out onto the stage area in middle eastern costumes and started to dance.

The men in the room were instantly transfixed by what was in front of them. The women weren't wearing much and began gyrating their bodies and waving their arms, swirling long silky scarves around. Aneisha gently touched her earpiece. "You getting this Frank ?" she whispered.

"Ooooooh yes !" came Frank's whispered reply, followed by Tom's, "Mmmmm hm !"

"Honestly, men !" huffed Aneisha, folding her arms in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Let's get the party started.**

_The men in the room were instantly transfixed by what was in front of them. The women weren't wearing much and began gyrating their bodies and waving their arms, swirling long silky scarves around. Aneisha gently touched her earpiece. "You getting this Frank ?" she whispered._

"_Ooooooh yes !" came Frank's whispered reply, followed by Tom's, "Mmmmm hm !"_

"_Honestly, men !" huffed Aneisha, folding her arms in front of her._

"This would be the ideal time to attack !" hissed Aneisha.

"What ? Oh yeah ! Nothing happening outside," said Tom's voice.

Aneisha was feeling really tense now. Where was the attack going to come from ? Would it be the big guy with the beard playing the drums. Were these booby-trapped belly dancers ? Hm, unfortunate choice of wording there Aneisha ! Those boobs weren't trapped. Ooh, miaow ! She needed to get a grip here. She could hardly complain about the guys getting distracted when she was nearly as bad herself.

Aneisha tore her eyes away from the mesmerising jiggling going on in front of them and surveyed the room around her. Dan and the Shadow Master were still seated. There was nobody else in the room apart from the delegates and the entertainers. The dancers finished, the music stopped and there was an enormous round of applause from the audience. The women dancers smiled and bowed and waved to the musicians who also nodded happily at the audience. It was hard to believe that they were KORPS agents in disguise. For one thing, nobody got that good at belly dancing with a couple of weekend lessons. These women looked like they had been doing it all their lives. Whether she liked it or not, Aneisha had to admit those girls could move !

The music started again. The dancers picked up new scarves from the side of the stage and started to dance, holding the large silk scarves in front of them. They twisted and turned, using the scarves almost as shields. Then one of them stepped down from the stage and started to work her way along the front row. She passed her scarf in front of the faces of the people in the front row. They looked mesmerised by her performance.

Then Aneisha noticed something odd. The guy at the end of the front row looked completely transfixed. In fact, his eyes were glassy and unfocussed. Aneisha tried to look at the others. The woman next to him seemed to be nodding off dreamily. "Frank ! Something's going on. I think she's drugging them !" hissed Aneisha into her microphone. She stood up, glanced around her and walked to the front of the room. She reached the front just as the dancer ran her scarf over the faces of the Israeli secret service head and the head of MI9. They both looked dazed and sleepy.

"Hey ! What do you think you're doing ?" shouted Aneisha, stepping forward. The music stopped dead and everyone looked at her. "Sir ?" she called out to the Head of MI9. He didn't respond. He looked as though he had been hypnotised. The room erupted as everyone apart from the first half of the front row leapt to their feet shouting. The dancing girl leapt back on to the stage to the astonishment of the other dancers and musicians. Aneisha dropped her clip-board and jumped up on the stage after the rogue dancer. The woman turned and kicked out at Aneisha's head. Aneisha ducked out of her way just in time. People were starting to run towards the stage and the musicians jumped up in fright.

"They're pouring out of the van !" shouted Tom's voice. "Oh, and there's another group running from some sort of outbuilding. There must be about fifty of them ! Watch out Aneisha !" called Tom's panicky voice in Aneisha's earpiece.

The pandemonium in the room paused when there was an enormous explosion from behind the door. That had to be the front doors being blown in, thought Aneisha. She was momentarily distracted which allowed the dancer to get a blow in on the side of her face, which knocked Aneisha off her feet. "Aneisha ! Are you OK ?" asked a voice. Dan's face appeared, looking worried, upside down above her. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Dan ! You look terrible !" said Aneisha.

"Thanks," said Dan. "It's good to see you too."

"Team ! You're under attack !" called Frank in their earpieces. "Stella, they need help !" he called.

Dan and Aneisha looked round to the Head of MI9. The Shadow Master was standing behind him. The two agents looked at him in horror.

"My task is to kill him," said the Shadow Master.

"No, you mustn't !" said Dan. He staggered towards the other man.

"You need not worry. It is not this man I wish to punish," said the Shadow Master. He stepped back from the Head as the door to the room crashed open and KORPS agents poured into the room, attacking everyone there. A huge fight now broke out between the two factions. The KORPS agents had the advantage of surprise to start with, but the highly trained agents in the room soon started to put up a good response.

More MI9 agents poured in from the kitchen door, including Zoe and Stella. The three MI High agents and the Shadow Master formed a kind of guard around the Head of MI9, beating off any KORPS agent who came close. The Mossad agents also worked to protect their dazed boss. The two men were still staring ahead, showing no sign of noticing the mayhem going on around them.

"Kill him !" shouted a voice across the room. The Crime Minister kicked and shoved her way down the room towards the Shadow Master. "What are you waiting for ? Get him !" she yelled. The Shadow Master turned towards her and his lips formed a smile, but his eyes did not.

"It is not this man I have come to kill," he stated quietly.

"What ? You, you are double-crossing KORPS again ?" yelled the furious Crime Minister.

"No, I have never double-crossed KORPS before. This is the first time," said the Shadow Master. With these words he flew at the Crime Minister, his leg kicking out at her head. She swiftly ducked out of the way and spun to try and kick him back. The two fought furiously, each as angry as the other. Meanwhile the attack against the team intensified as more KORPS agents converged on the two targets. Dan had little energy and every movement of his body pulled on the bruises on his chest and stomach. His vision blurred for a second and he didn't spot an incoming kick to his stomach. As the KORPS thug's foot connected with his stomach he collapsed to the ground in agony, clutching his body.

"Dan !" screamed Zoe's voice. Dan looked up as though through a fog to see the KORPS agent raising his foot to stamp on Dan's head. The man suddenly disappeared from his view as someone leapt across his body and took the other man out. Dan looked over and realised with some surprise that it was the Shadow Master. He looked the other way to see the Crime Minister staggering to her feet and start making her way back out of the room.

"Zoe !" croaked Dan, pointing at the Crime Minister. He rolled on to his side, trying to push himself to his feet. There was a bang and the room filled with smoke.

Zoe had been trying to get after the Crime Minister, but the clouds of smoke hid her from view. "Stella ! We need help !" shouted Zoe.

"I'm here !" came Stella's voice from beside them. "Never mind chasing after the KORPS agents. Get the MI9 Head and the Head of Israeli Secret Service out of here. Take them through the kitchens." Zoe and Aneisha pulled the Head of MI9 from his chair and started propelling the man towards where the kitchen doors should be. Aneisha was coughing from the smoke and her eyes were watering.

After groping along the wall, the two girls found the door and pushed it open, dragging the Head of MI9 with them. Once through the doors, the smoke cleared and they were able to see where they were going. The door pushed open behind them to reveal the two Mossad agents with their boss. "We should take them through to the kitchens," said Zoe. "At least we'll be out of this smoke." The man and the woman supporting the Israeli both nodded and they took their charges through to the kitchens. The kitchen staff looked shocked when they arrived. The men and women were lined up beside the wall with a couple of MI9 agents watching over them.

"What happened to them," asked one of the agents when he saw the glassy eyed Head being led into the room.

"Some sort of drug. The belly dancer did it," said Aneisha.

"Belly dancer ?" asked the agent looking astonished.

"Yup. You heard me !" said Aneisha, getting the man to sit in a chair. They stood and waited for several minutes before Stella and a team of agents came running through the door.

"Thank goodness !" exclaimed Stella. "You're all safe," she puffed. "There's a car coming to collect the Heads. They can take you as well if you wish," she said to the two Mossad agents, who agreed this would be safest. "We can get them some medical attention," Stella added.

Mention of medical attention reminded Zoe and Aneisha of Dan's condition. "Stella, can we go back an check up on Dan ? He was hurt," said Zoe. Stella gave them permission and they ran back to the entertainment room.

The room looked like a bomb had gone off. There were bodies strewn all over the place and agents were giving first aid to their colleagues. The remaining uninjured KORPS agents seemed to have fled. "Where is he ?" asked Zoe. "He was over here !" she said, running over to the spot where Dan had fallen.

"He's not here !" said Aneisha, scanning the room around them. "And neither is the Shadow Master !"


	11. Chapter 11

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Hide and seek.**

_The room looked like a bomb had gone off. There were bodies strewn all over the place and agents were giving first aid to their colleagues. The remaining uninjured KORPS agents seemed to have fled. "Where is he ?" asked Zoe. "He was over here !" she said, running over to the spot where Dan had fallen. _

"_He's not here !" said Aneisha, scanning the room around them. "And neither is the Shadow Master !"_

"Tom ! Have you seen any sign of Dan and the Shadow Master ?" Aneisha asked, touching her earpiece. "They've both disappeared from this room."

"I've seen loads of people leaving the building, but I haven't noticed Dan and the Shadow Master," said Tom. "I can't be looking everywhere at once though. They could have come out. Give me a sec and I'll conduct a search with the mini-copter."

"Why would they leave ?" asked Zoe. "You don't think the Shadow Master would have taken Dan as a hostage do you ?" she asked.

"Why would he need a hostage ?" asked Aneisha. "He helped us save the Head of MI9 didn't he ? There must be a reason they left."

"Guys !" came Tom's voice over their earpieces. "It's dark out here now. I've switched to infra-red and I'm picking up multiple heat signatures in the big glass house near to the building."

"That could be anyone," said Zoe.

"Well, there are two people together who seem to be hiding in the undergrowth and there are four people who seem to be tracking them," said Tom. "It might be them. Can you check it out ?"

"Hang on a minute," came Frank's voice. "I need to tell Stella what you're doing. They could be MI9 or they could be KORPS agents out there. I'm not sending you out without backup," he ordered.

Zoe tutted and muttered to Aneisha, "They could be in trouble and we're sitting here waiting for permission."

"We could get ourselves captured and then there will be nobody to help them," said Aneisha sensibly.

"Stella's going to come out and help you," said Frank. "She's only got one agent spare at the moment, so you'll have to manage with just the four of you. Good luck team," he added.

Stella came out of the kitchen door with another agent. "We can go out this way," said Stella, leading across the stage and out of a door behind the curtains. Both Stella and the other agent were holding tasers. They came out into a pitch dark area behind all the buildings. They felt their way carefully across a small courtyard towards a gate. Zoe tiptoed ahead, looking out for ambushes. There was nobody around. They came to a double door into the huge glass house. The outer door was ajar. They bent low and dashed inside the building. It was a shock once they were inside because it was many degrees hotter than outside and quite humid.

Aneisha touched her earpiece, "Which way Tom ?" she whispered, taking cover behind a towering plant growing in a pot. All of the plants looked enormous and grotesque in the little light which came from the nearby buildings. The furthest reaches of the glass house were in complete darkness, as far as she could tell. She flinched as an insect skimmed past her ear.

"OK, everyone else is some way down the building," came Tom's voice. "They're getting closer together. The two people on their own seem to have stopped moving now. They're nearly at the end of the building. It looks like they might be trapped." Aneisha looked across at Stella who motioned that they split into two and move round the outer edge of the building. Aneisha and Zoe nodded and immediately set off to the right. Stella and the other agent took the left hand route.

Dan had made it to his knees when he heard shouting through the smoke. "Get that boy ! I want him dead !" shouted the Crime Minister. "He's sabotaged this mission," she yelled. Dan started crawling in what he hoped was the opposite direction.

Suddenly hands took hold of his shoulders and he flinched. "This way," whispered a voice. It was the Shadow Master. He slung Dan's arm over his shoulders and half carried him towards the stage.

"They'll kill you," said Dan, coughing with the smoke.

"Yes, we have much in common," agreed the Shadow Master.

The Shadow Master got Dan up on to the stage and found a door at the back. The made it through without being spotted. "Come, we need to escape," whispered the Shadow Master. He pulled Dan quickly through an outer courtyard and glancing back hurried towards the door of a large glass house. "This will do. We can lie low in here for a while," he muttered. As the door closed behind them they heard shouting behind them. "Not quick enough !" hissed the Shadow Master. "Come, quickly !"

Dan tried his best to keep up, but was in a lot of pain from his stomach. The Shadow Master took them along winding paths which led through the vegetation filling the great building. It was hot and steamy and Dan started to feel that he was lost in a great jungle. They heard the doors opening and closing behind them.

The Crime Minister's voice snapped from the far end of the building, "They're trapped ! We've got them."

"Not yet you haven't !" muttered the Shadow Master under his breath.

Dan felt trickles of sweat running down his face, and it wasn't just the heat. He felt a wave of weakness sweeping through his body and he stumbled. The Shadow Master wrapped his other arm round Dan's waist and tightened his hold. "Come, we will find shelter," he whispered. He stepped into a large display area, filled with plants and giant trees. It was hard to see and they had to push their way through the dense undergrowth.

Finally, Dan couldn't go any further and he sank down. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. The Shadow Master lowered him slowly and leant him up against the side of a tree with huge flat roots sticking out like many fences. They were quite hidden from view. For a few minutes they waited in silence. Then they heard a fierce buzzing sound, like an enormous bee. They both looked up to see what it was. A small black shape flew across above their heads, pausing for a moment before moving on. Dan whispered to the Shadow Master, "Tom has a small spy helicopter. I think it's him." He could just make out the slight nod of the Shadow Master's head. Suddenly, to their horror, the whole building was bathed in moonlight. It lit up the tops of the leaves which shone glossily in it's bluish glow. Dan tried to sink back further into the shadows, but there was nowhere else to go.

The Shadow Master leant in towards Dan's ear. "Stay here. Don't move !" he instructed, before he rose into a crouching position and crept away through the plants. Dan wanted to ask him to stay, but didn't have the energy. He wrapped his arms around his body and curled up into as tight a ball as he could manage, with the side of his face pressed against the tree root.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes he heard a muffled commotion across the building. There was a thrashing of leaves, grunting and a crash. Then there was no sound. "Have you got them ?" called out the Crime Minister's voice. There was no answer. "No !" she yelled after a pause. "You will regret this Shadow Master," she called out threateningly. Dan smiled to himself. He guessed the Shadow Master was one up. "Spread out again," instructed the Crime Minister. The smile left Dan's face as he realised, there must still be more than two of them.

Tom's tiny helicopter buzzed over Dan's head again. He hoped Tom would have the sense not to hover directly over Dan's position. It didn't stop, but instead buzzed around in a circle and then stopped. A tiny beam of red light shone down towards the ground. Dan wondered what was going on. Then he heard a buzz and a scream. That had sounded like a taser being discharged. "Rodriguez ? Was that you ?" shouted the Crime Minister. She sounded closer. There was no answer. Dan watched as the tiny helicopter moved and hovered over another position. Once again the tiny red beam of light shone down. This time there was the sound of a struggle, shouting and crashing about. Then suddenly a gunshot rang out, making Dan jump. The little helicopter was smashed to tiny pieces which dropped to the ground.

Then Dan's heart skipped a beat when he saw the unmistakable profile of the Crime Minister in the moonlight. She was only a few metres away. He froze, willing himself invisible. It was no use. She turned, saw him and a look of triumph crossed her sharp features. She glanced around her and marched straight towards him with her gun pointing at his head. Dan swallowed and stared at the approaching gun. She was nearly on him when a body leapt from the undergrowth and threw her to the ground. The gun went off and a bullet narrowly missed Dan's shoulder. There were more shots fired and another one of them only just missed Dan's leg. He tried to curl up into a ball once more. His nerves were shattered by the tension and fear. The pain in his abdomen had dulled to a throbbing ache.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't say thankyou enough to all the people who bother to review. Thanks for all the comments. It makes it worth writing when you know people are enjoying the stories. Thanks**

rawriloveyouxo, MIHighandAlexRider4eva, SandieBrody, The Indie Flower, XxsammxX, Theallstarsamette and anyone else I've missed. Oh, and this is the last chapter.

**An old adversary and ally is called in to help the team. Unexpected friends and new beginnings.**

_Dan swallowed and stared at the approaching gun. She was nearly on him when a body leapt from the undergrowth and threw her to the ground. The gun went off and a bullet narrowly missed Dan's shoulder. There were more shots fired and another one of them only just missed Dan's leg. He tried to curl up into a ball once more. His nerves were shattered by the tension and fear. The pain in his abdomen had dulled to a throbbing ache. _

Tom had searched the building with his mini spy helicopter. He shone its red laser on to the head of the first KORPS agent he located which enabled Stella to taser her. When he pinpointed the second KORPS agent, he was attacked by Zoe and Aneisha, who took him out between them. Unfortunately someone with a gun had then spotted the helicopter because he lost its signal. "Tom ! I think the Crime Minister shot your helicopter," whispered Zoe's voice.

"Sorry guys, you're on your own now," said Tom apologetically. He slumped back in his chair feeling useless. There was nothing he could do to help now.

"Stay in the shadows, keep to your side of the building," whispered Stella's voice. "Do not attempt to take her on if she has a gun," she ordered.

Zoe and Aneisha glanced at one another and crawled under the bushes nearby, trying to silently make their way down the building. Zoe nudged Aneisha and pointed to a huge tree growing in the middle of the glass house. Aneisha nodded. She had seen where Tom had indicated the possible location of Dan and the Shadow Master. She hoped they were still there.

Suddenly gunshots broke out accompanied by thrashing in the vegetation. It sounded like a vicious fight was going on. "Come on !" hissed Zoe, abandoning caution and running towards the commotion. They arrived at the same time as Stella and the MI9 agent in the middle of the undergrowth. The Shadow Master had the Crime Minister in a head lock. Her gun lay on the ground near their feet.

"I should kill you !" snarled the Shadow Master. "You put me in prison for years, for nothing but lies !"

"Shadow Master, we can put the Crime Minister in prison for years," said Stella, holding out her hand in a stopping gesture. "It would surely be a more fitting punishment," she cajoled.

The Shadow Master seemed to be considering her words. To Aneisha and Zoe's astonishment he reluctantly nodded. "I suppose, yes, it would," he said slowly. Stella flicked a pair of handcuffs open.

"Where's Dan ?" asked Zoe, looking round.

"He's right here," snarled another voice. They all spun around to find Dan being pushed towards them by one of the KORPS agents who had his arm tightly wrapped around Dan's neck. "Let her go, or the boy gets it," said the KORPS agent, holding a gun against Dan's head.

All of the MI9 agents looked at the Shadow Master. They knew how much he hated the Crime Minister. Would he be willing to lose her and save Dan ? "Please !" whimpered Zoe. The Shadow Master glanced at her, quite sympathetically.

"Pick up the gun Zoe and give it to me," instructed the Shadow Master. He took the gun and held it to the Crime Minister's head. "Very well. We exchange !" instructed the Shadow Master. He slowly walked towards the KORPS agent, still holding the Crime Minister tightly. Once they were nearly level the two men thrust their captives towards the other. The Shadow Master grabbed Dan, and walked back, pointing his gun at the Crime Minister. The KORPS agent walked back beside the Crime Minister. Once they were a few metres away, they turned and ran. Stella touched her earpiece.

"The Crime Minister and another KORPS agent are escaping from the glass house. They are armed, repeat armed. Apprehend them !" she ordered.

They heard shouting and gunfire outside the building, followed by the squeal of tyres. "Oh, not again !" huffed Stella, rolling her eyes.

"The boy needs medical attention," said the Shadow Master, letting Dan sit down on the ground. Then he groaned and staggered.

"You're bleeding," said Zoe. "Your leg !" she said pointing at a stream of blood running down the Shadow Master's leg from a bullet wound.

"It is only a flesh wound," said the Shadow Master dismissively. He sat down beside Dan though. He looked tired.

"We need medical assistance in the glass house," Stella ordered over her headset. "Two agents injured," she said.

The Shadow Master glanced up at her in amusement. "Am I an agent ?" he asked.

"You are today," said Stella firmly. "Thankyou for helping Dan."

The Shadow Master looked at Dan. "He had already helped me. I owed him a debt. Hopefully I have repaid that debt."

Dan woke the next day to bright sunshine. He felt warm and comfortable and slightly woozy. When he looked around he realised he was in a hospital bed. Whoopee doo ! Finished another mission in hospital. Hearing a soft beep, he glanced to the side and realised Tom was sitting there playing a game on his console. "Tom ?" murmured Dan.

"Hey, you're awake !" said Tom grinning. "Thought you were going to sleep all day. Hang on. I'll tell the others," he said, jumping up and running out of the room.

A minute later, the door burst open and Zoe, Aneisha, Tom and Frank came in. "Dan ! We missed you !" said Zoe rushing ahead of the others. She wrapped her arms found Dan's shoulders and kissed him. Dan felt like he was in heaven. He grinned happily into Zoe's face, smelling the familiar scent of her hair.

"Missed you too !" he said. She let him lie back against his pillows and stepped away, taking his hand instead. "You look lovely," he said, gazing at her happily. Zoe blushed and looked at Frank.

"Painkillers ! They're making him a bit giddy," whispered Frank.

"What ?" asked Dan, confused.

"Nothing Dan. It's good to have you back," said Frank kindly. "You're to get plenty of rest and you'll be back with us in a few days OK ?"

"Oh ? Fine," said Dan. He wasn't sure why he was happy about that, but he was. He was happy about everything.

Dan woke up again some time later to find the Shadow Master sitting beside him. "Oh, hi !" said Dan. He realised the Shadow Master was sitting in a wheelchair. "What happened to you ?" asked Dan.

"A flesh wound in the leg. Nothing much," said the Shadow Master dismissively.

"Thanks," said Dan. "You know, for stopping the Crime Minister from shooting me, and all the other stuff," he said.

"You are very welcome," said the Shadow Master, smiling at him. "You were very brave. You have a great deal of bruising in your abdomen so you are to rest. The doctors have given you strong pain killers so that you are able to rest. They may make you a little dizzy," he warned.

"Oh, I feel fantastic !" said Dan with a huge smile. The Shadow Master smiled back at him and chuckled.

"Good. I am glad to hear it," he laughed.

"What are you going to do now ?" asked Dan. "She got away didn't she. I know you really wanted to get her. You could have done it," he said, frowning.

"I could only get her by losing you," explained the Shadow Master. "There was a time when I would have chosen a different path. Now I know that what I thought was MI9's weakness is actually its strength. You are friends. You care for one another. I have learned the strength you gain from caring for your friends. Thankyou for that," he said.

"Are you going to try and get her again ?" asked Dan.

"No. This is not the life for me any more," said the Shadow Master.

"She'll probably want to kill you now," Dan warned.

"I know. I plan to make myself unavailable," said the Shadow Master. "I am going to leave."

"I'm sorry," said Dan. "I'll miss you," he added.

The Shadow Master looked taken aback for a moment, then he recovered his composure. "I don't believe anyone has ever said that to me before. In fact it was you who gave me the idea. I am going to regain my qualifications as a doctor and join the Medecins Sans Frontieres organisation," he said. "I can help the people who need it most."

"That's fantastic !" said Dan. "I bet you'll be really good at that," he added, yawning.

"You are tired. I must go," said the Shadow Master smiling. He held out his hand and Dan shook it. "Good luck," said the Shadow Master. "She is a very pretty girl."

"Yeah she's great," agreed Dan. He was asleep again before the Shadow Master had wheeled himself out of the room.

The End


End file.
